deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
R.U.S.T Force
R.U.S.T Force (also known as Robot Unit Special Team) is the Space Deadly Alliance and the team member of the UN-GDI and the Galactic Alliance. A unit of mechanical aliens abandoned by the galactic army corps fight for justice with their sharpen blades and other outdated weapons against the Syndrome Invaders and Outcasts. Origins Rook was a member of the Andromedan Galactic Army Corps and he's one of the best soldiers in the unit who survived many bloody battles on every planet. He shown no fear and no mercy to his enemies and earned respects from his fellow units except his general who was jealous by his reputation. On the next month, Rook became the commander of his unit and received his first mission from his general to the dangerous war zone he's about to enter Planet Zenopolis. On Planet Zenopolis, Rook and his company unit were deployed into the stormy desert where they've fought the enemy battalion. The battle was hard but Rook have managed to defeat the enemy commander. Then suddenly, shortly after the battle has ended, Rook and his unit came under attack by unknown gigantic beast, killing everyone in its path except Rook who was caught in the middle of the unknown military airstrike and was in near-death experience. Rook was about to meet his end as the beast was about to devour him but it was stopped by the one-armed alien robot named Zolus and sent him back from whence it came from by staring each other and saved Rook before he passed away to the afterlife. Few days have passed and Rook has been revived and restored as he found himself at the abandoned base. There he met Darmon, another alien robot from a different unit who survived the ambush before him; Zarook, the toxic alien robot from the abandoned industrial complex; Frozer, the arctic alien robot from the frozen planet; Adorbo, the muscled alien robot who was left behind in the enemy lines; and Zala, the female alien robot who was also left behind in the enemy territory. After the introduction, Rook was told by Zolus, telling that he was deceived by his general who tricked him as a bait of the gigantic beast in which he called it "the Rig." Shocked, Rook must stop the mad jealous general before he does something stupid but he was insisted by Zolus to stay on Planet Zenopolis to lure him out once he depleted his forces by using his new weapon, the Rig Blade, fully attached on his right arm. And day by day, Rook and his team has decimated the corrupted general's forces while he trains with his Rig Blade at the same time. Weakening his entire battalion has brought attention to his ex-general to his knees but he knows that his enemy won't go down without a fight by his own hands with blood of his abused units. After two weeks of fierce repelled attacks, Rook and his team has prepared for their final defense against the corrupted general and his personal army at the Rig's location in a open desert where no-one have returned. Waiting for them to be arrived in a sandstorm until its cleared their sight and the corrupt army of the general he knew has arrived before them. After the standoff between Rook's team and the corrupt general's army, the battle has started as they hold their ground against the massive armed forces. The battle was bloody and gruesome until Rook finally face to face each other and battled each other on the top of the big main battle tank. Using his Rig Blade has cut off the pieces of the big tank, cannons and road wheels, slowing the war machine down until it stops. Rook was about to finishes him but his Rig Blade was heavily damaged and knocked off to the ground by the corrupt general and he was about to be killed until his Aura was unlocked as the Rig Beast finally showed up, ending the battle for good as the corrupt general's army is completely wiped out and Rook's Rig Blade is restored and finished his big battle tank off as he cuts it into pieces and destroyed, right in the corrupt general's face. After the battle is over, Rook was about to end him but the corrupt general quickly confessed as he told them that all he ever wanted is to capture the Rig Beast and show the galaxy that it exist to gain his fame and glory. He also apologies to Rook and others who were involved in his bad plans. However, Rook brought the corrupt general to Galactic Alliance to answer for his crime he committed for justice for those who were killed in the hands of the corrupt general. After he brought the corrupt general to justice, they thanked the Rig Beast and let him free to roam the planet but not after the Rig Beast thanked them first. After that, they decided to travel throughout the Andromeda Galaxy to fight the evil and help the good as their new battle has begun as they fight against the Syndrome Invaders and one of the leaders, General Karnogg. On December 23, 2012, two days after the Fallen Star, Rook and his team detected the illegal spaceship which it has been identified as the Monarchian Ship and stopped them before it could reach to our solar system. Unknown to them, they've averted their plan to conquer Earth and the team joined the intergalactic force against the Monarch Invaders. After the Monarch Invaders are defeated, Rook and his team were invited by the UN-GDI on the request by the Galactic Alliance to be part of the Deadly Alliance initiative and accepted the offer to fight their common enemy. Team Members Rook The blue alien robot is the team leader and the natural cold-blooded killing machine. He was a soldier from the corps and survived the bloody battle against the Syndrome Invaders. Now a lone soldier of fortune, Rook's arm is infused with the Rig Blade, a powerful tool and weapon to fly or cutting the weak obstacles or his enemies in great numbers. Darmon The green alien robot is the assault unit of the team. Darmon was a soldier who survived the ambush carried out by the corrupt general after the battle against hostile forces in the open desert. Luckily to be alive, he was recruited by Zolus and received the Rig Blade. Zarook The toxic alien robot is the support unit of the team. Zarook used to work at the industrial complex on Planet Zenopolis until the industrial company went bankrupt due to lack of investments and safety concern has not met their demands. After the company has shut down their facility, Zarook was left behind to work endlessly until he was found and recruited by Zolus and agreed his offer for more work and more action. Frozer The arctic alien robot is the scout unit of the team. Hailed from the frozen planet in Andromeda Galaxy, Frozer was a member of the expedition team in the most dangerous place on the planet. He scouted ahead before heading off to the next, always keeping his teammates safe until the avalanche killed most of his team while he survived as he caved himself in where he discovered a massive hull of shining crystals and use it to escape the mountain. After he is freed from the caved-in mountain, Frozer was found and rescued by Zolus and accepted his offer to join his team. Adorbo The muscled alien robot is the heavy-duty assault unit of the team. Adorbo was a member of the battalion unit who is the unstoppable soldier that he crushed and destroyed tens of thousand enemy soldiers with big guns, bombs and bare hands. Battle after battle on each planet he went and fought for his fellow troopers, Adorbo is truly unstoppable fighting machine until he was left behind the enemy lines, leaving him and his men to fight for their last breath against the massive enemy force. After he sole survived the bloody battle, Adorbo was found and recruited by Zolus and accepted his offer to join the team to fight more enemies and those who left behind him in the enemy lines. Zala The female alien robot is the sniper unit of the team. Zala was a member of the recon unit, monitoring the enemy's movement and eliminate their target, weakening the enemy's offensive forces and defenses. She's the most skilled markswoman of the unit, eliminating her targets one by one with her sniper rifle. Before, after her mission was a success, she was left behind in the enemy territory with her unit, leaving them to fight their way out of the planet. Unfortunately, her unit is completely wiped out by the enemy unit. Then, Zala got stumbled with Zolus and she was helped by him as they've managed to escape the planet and fended them off. After escaping from the hostile planet, Zala accepted his offer to join his team. Zolus The white alien robot is the veteran of the team. Zolus was once the commander of the ninth unit who led into battle against the enemy forces on Planet Zenopolis where he fought bravely against hundreds of enemy soldiers but it wasn't until he was attacked by the Rig Beast, a legendary colossal beast disrupted the battle and then he was betrayed by the corrupt general, leading the cost of his right arm as it had been torn apart by the airstrike but he was saved the Rig Beast's claw. After the betrayal from the battle, Zolus' broken arm is removed and replaced by the Rig Blade in a form of the skeletal arm and learned the truth and his lesson and started to form a team and searched the potential team leader which he did as he found Rook on the same spot where he fought and nearly died. After the corrupt general is finally brought to justice for his unit, Zolus remained to be his team as their mentor and second-in-command. Inspirations * Modeled after the enemies from PSX game, Wild 9. Category:Database Category:Space Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Galactic Alliance